The American Transfers
by Lee Kyung Suh
Summary: The new American transfers have arrived and are making quite an impression. Why are they uptight? Who should you trust? What dark secret do they harbor and why won't they talk about their old school? Harry PotterCharmed fanfiction. ON HAITUS/REVAMP!
1. REVAMP

OKAY! Hey guys, I know it's been awhile, and I am _truly, truly_ sorry. But school has been kicking my ass. I mean, it has been throwing my ass from one end of the football field to another and then it decides to run me up the stupid flight of stairs. So, I am sorry, but I have been dying because of school.

But anyways, I am _totally_ revamping this story. I mean, I'm changing … like all of it. The very, _very_ basic of the story (ie. kids from Magic School go to Hogwarts because they were attacked and the main girl is still Pru's daughter) is all still happening, but she's not going to be a Darklighter/witch and it's going to be very different. I'm sorry if you like it, but I was reading through it the other day and was like, "Hold up! Hold up! Did I _seriously_ write this? No way! No way!"

Anyways, because of shame/embarrassment, I'm changing it up. I might decide to leave this one up as it is and then just add the other one as well (when I actually finish a couple chapters), but I haven't decided yet. But anyways, that's what's going down.

Love ya guys(:


	2. Prolouge

Plot: A group of American transfer students come to Hogwarts. Some fit in easily; some don't. Are they good, or are they evil? Why are they so uptight about talking about their old school? What's the dark secret they're harboring and why are they all afraid? Charmed/Harry Potter.

* * *

"Get out, _now!_ Take as many students with you!" cried a woman. You could hear screaming and you could see people being hit by fireballs. Demons were attacking Magic School and students were running for their lives. Taylor Halliwell, the daughter Prue Halliwell and a Darklighter, was running with a group of other students. Taylor Halliwell was sixteen and was a very powerful witch/Darklighter. Not only that, but she was the most wanted witch by demons and everything evil.

"Taylor! Run! Take as many students as you can back to your house! Go! Now!" cried the woman. Taylor looked back for a moment and saw a man in black shoot a fireball at her and she fell to the ground, dead.

"No!" Taylor cried, running over towards her. "You bastard!" she said, her hands clenching and then opening and the man adorned with black, was suddenly blown up.

"Tay! C'mon!" a boy cried, grabbing her away from the woman. The boys name was Tom Dowenger and was Taylor's boyfriend. "We've gotta go! We need to get back to your place!" he said.

"Everyone who can orb, orb to my place! Take as many as you can with you! Now!" Taylor cried, running over towards a little girl who was hiding under a desk. "C'mon," she said, grabbing the little girl. "Tom! Orb us outta here!" she said, grabbing his hand. A blue light whirled around the three of them, and they were lifted into the air as they faded away from sight.

They three of them landed on the floor of Taylor's house in San Francisco. The three of them looked around the room and saw they were in the living room. The fireplace was right in front of them, and to the right was a couch and one on their left. Looking around, Taylor saw only about seventeen people were here.

"Is this all that survived?" she asked, looking at the many faces in the room.

"Yea, but some might come, hopefully," a boy said. Dan Linard was a blond boy in one of Taylor's classes and he hated her.

"Yea, hopefully," she whispered.

"How did they find us?" a girl asked. She looked no older than fourteen, but Taylor did not recognize her.

"I'm not sure," Taylor said, thinking. "Maybe they caught a student and forced it out of 'em."

"But why would they attack Magic School? We're only teens! We're not powerful," another boy said. Jason Lucin was a brunette and was very powerful, at least when it came to spells.

"'Cause we've got Halliwell!" hissed Dan Linard. "She's the reason! If we just gave her over, maybe they wouldn't attack us," he suggested. Tons of people shot him glares.

"If we get rid of her, how do you know they still won't come after us? You're right, she's probably the reason, but she's a valuable asset to us! She's way stronger than any of you and she's the only hope we've got!" a girl said. Leanne Michaels was a year older than Taylor and had much influence over the students. She was the most popular girl at the school, and she had a great deal of respect for Taylor.

"What do you mean? You're the only hope we've got!" Dan spat.

"I am? Yea right! I might've been popular, but my leadership skills aren't nearly as good as Taylor's!" she retorted. "You just don't want to follow her because you hate her!"

"So what if I do?" he asked, getting up from a chair. "Why should we follow the girl who almost got us killed?"

"Because," a voice said. Everyone quickly turned their heads' to the doorframe and saw one of the teacher's, Mr. Wolfe, "she's the only person you've got who can protect you."

"Mr. Wolfe! You survived!" Taylor said, running over and hugging him. Mr. Wolfe had been a good friend of her aunt, Piper Halliwell, and he was always going to be there for her.

"Yes, but barely. Look, I know you guys are having a hard time with what just happened," he started looking around at the faces. Some people were crying; some were shaking violently," but we need to get you somewhere safe. We'll send you to a school. One far away from here that they won't expect us to go to."

"But where? We've got no idea where to start," Leanne said, as many of the people in the room nodded in agreement.

"I've got an old friend who owes me, we'll try him first," Mr. Wolfe said, sitting down in a chair.


	3. Witches

Harry Potter stepped off Hogwarts Express and into the cold air with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. It was their sixth year and it was going to be o so different. People now knew that Voldemort was back and as strong as ever. He had many followers and people were starting to get scared. Some families had pulled out their son or daughter out, afraid that Voldemort might try and attack Hogwarts because Harry was there.

"Harry! I've got a carriage!" Hermione yelled.

"Great, thanks Hermione!" Harry said, walking over to the carriage that Hermione was standing by.

"So, who do you think our new D.A.D.A. professor is going to be?" Ron asked, as the carriage started to roll off through the woods.

"'Dunno, let's hope someone who's not going to try and kill me," Harry joked. Ron found it funny, but Hermione on the other hand, did not.

"Harry! That's not funny!" Hermione hissed. "Seriously, Voldemort's return is scaring everyone! We can't take these things lightly anymore." Harry knew she was right, but it was only a joke. Deciding to change the subject, Hermione asked, "Looking forward to seeing Dumbledore?"

"Yea, I am," Harry said, as the carriage stopped and the three of them got off it.

"D'you think the Sorting Hat's going to say some dumb thing?" Ron asked, walking up to the castle with a mob of students.

"Probably, but I doubt anyone will listen," Harry said.

"I will," hissed Hermione.

"Well o'course you'll listen, you always listen," Ron stated, walking into Hogwarts. Hermione shot him a glare and then sat down at Gryffindor Table. Hermione looked around the Great Hall. She looked up at the Staff Table and was shocked to see Lucius Malfoy sitting next to Professor Severus Snape.

"Look!" she whispered, pointing to Lucius. The two boys looked to see whom she was pointing at and stared.

"Oi! What's he doing there?" Ron hissed, glaring at Lucius.

"You don't think he's the new professor, do you?" Harry asked, watching a group of little kids walk between the isles. "I mean, he was at the Department of Mysteries!"

"I know! Why would Dumbledore hire him?" Hermione asked.

"'Dunno, maybe he couldn't find someone to fill the positing of D.A.D.A. spot, so the Ministry chose him," suggested Harry.

"Yes, but why didn't he get arrested? Did he flee before the Ministry came?" Hermione asked. She looked over her shoulder and saw one-by-one, little kids sitting on a stool and having the Sorting Hat choose their house. She looked to the right of the staff table and saw a group of people standing in the shadows.

"Look," she said, pointing to the group. "Who are they?" Hermione was looking at someone in particular; a girl named Taylor Halliwell. She had shoulder length hair that had red tips at the end, bangs, and was wearing the boys uniform.

"'Dunno, but I think we're going to find out," Harry stated. The new first years had all been sorted into houses, and now Dumbledore was getting up.

"Good evening everyone," Dumbledore said, "I know most of you are hungry for so am I, but before the feast starts, I would like to introduce you all to our new transfer students. They come from American and I hope you welcome them with great kindness and respect." Dumbledore finished. While Dumbledore had been talking, so had Mr. Wolfe.

"Okay, everyone must behave!" he said, straightening a boy's tie. "It took a lot of persuasion to get you in here, so don't screw up!"

**Flashback**

"_Albus!" Mr. Wolfe said, walking over to hug Dumbledore. "How's it been?" he asked, taking a seat in a chair._

"_Not good. Voldemort's returned to power and that has people worried. There's going to be kids who are pulled out, I'm sure of it," Dumbledore said, sitting down at his desk. "How are things with you, Wolfe? I do hope you are better than I am at the present."_

"_Unfortunately, I cannot abide your wishes. I'm horrible. Magic School was attacked by demons and only about twenty students survived. That's why I came, actually. I need a favor."_

"_What kind of favor?" Dumbledore asked, sitting up from his chair. He was now very curious about what his old friend was going to ask._

"_I need you to accept the remaining students from Magic School. Look, I know what you're going to say," Mr. Wolfe said, seeing as though Dumbledore was going to protest. "Our magic is different from yours. I know, but I need you to accept them. They will learn your ways, and hopefully will be able to use magic your way."_

"_Wolfe, I know that I owe you, but I cannot allow this. We are at war and I can't protect more than I have," Dumbledore said, looking sorry._

"_Please Albus, I'm desperate. I need to find them a school that's far away from us and you're the only one that can help us. Most of these kids lost their family after the attack. They need shelter and I can't support them in my place. A few of them are Whitelighters and they might be able to help you. Albus, I'm begging you, please accept them," Mr. Wolfe pleaded._

_Dumbledore sighed and then said, "Very well, Wolfe, I'll accept. Though, they must do things our way, They cannot use their magic unless if necessary. They cannot talk about their old school either, it will raise questions. Those are my terms, alright?"_

"_Okay, thanks so much," Mr. Wolfe said, getting up to shake on the agreement._

"_You're welcome," Dumbledore said._

**End Flashback**

"Taylor," Mr. Wolfe started, looking at Taylor Halliwell, "I changed your last name to 'Nights'. Everyone remember that she's no longer a Halliwell; she is a Nights." Everyone nodded and looked at the Hogwarts students. They couldn't believe that they were going to have to learn their ways. They were much weaker to them, considering that they used wands. "Remember, these people are different from us. No saying anything to do about demons, warlocks, or our school. No using your powers unless you have to, and don't forget to use the wand you were given."

"Gregory Allens," Professor McGonagall said, as a boy with messy brown hair stepped out from the shadows and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall then placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Well, you're smart, and you know it. Strong too, but not a lot of courage I see. I say, Ravenclaw!" the hat exclaimed. Gregory walked down to Ravenclaw's table and sat down.

"Nini Ban," Professor McGonagall said. A small brunette girl who looked to be no older than eleven, walked up to the stool, sat down, and hat the Sorting Hat placed on her head.

"Hmm, you're very smart and you've got talent. Well, you're a Ravenclaw!" the hat bellowed. Nini walked down to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat with her fellow classmates.

"Tom Dowenger." Tom, Taylor's boyfriend, stepped away from her and walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Hmm … strong and smart. Well, you two will be happy for sometime," the hat said. Both him and Taylor blushed furiously when they heard that and the kids around her all started nudging her. "Great courage inside. I'm going to say … Gryffindor!" Tom got off the stool and went down to Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Hermione. Hermione stole a look and started to blush, for Tom was extremely hot.

They went on calling people up and sorting them into houses. Taylor wasn't surprised that Dan Linard was put in Slytherin, for they all thought he might turn warlock on them. One of Taylor's good friend, Jason Lucin, was called up and sorted into Gryffindor. Most of the people who were sorted into their houses, wasn't a surprise. They knew each other so well, for during the summer they were all stuck in the same house, that they already had a good idea who was going to be sorted where.

"Taylor Nights," Professor McGonagall said. Taylor was still in her thoughts until Leanne Michaels hit her.

"Go up!" she whispered. Taylor instantly went over to the stool and sat down as Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head. Professor McGonagall stared at her, because she was wearing the boy's uniform instead of the girls.

"Hmm … not too bright, but an excellent potions brewer I see. Extremely powerful and you've got quite a history, don't you? Well, it seems you're a mix. Though, where to put you? Your descendants were both good and evil, but where do you fall?" the hat asked. Taylor was getting thoroughly nervous and so was Mr. Wolfe. You see, Mr. Wolfe had never told Taylor that she was a Darklighter and wasn't ever going to, for it might tip her to evil. Taylor slowly turned and glared at Mr. Wolfe, who just shrugged innocently. "Well, only time will tell, but I'm going to put you in … Gryffindor!" Taylor let out a sigh of relief as she walked over to Gryffindor table and sat down next to Tom.

"Hey," he said, hugging her as she sat next to him.

"What was the hat talking about? My family members are all good," she whispered, watching other students get called up.

"Not sure, but we'll talk to Mr. Wolfe about it later, okay?" he asked. Taylor nodded and saw that every one of them was sorted. Most of them were either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but some were in Hufflepuff.

"Now that that is dealt with, I would like to make a few announcements. As you all know, Voldemort has returned to power," Dumbledore started. When he had said Voldemort's name, everyone started to whisper. "If anyone is acting unusual, please tell a staff member immediately. Also, I would like to welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Mr. Lucius Malfoy." A huge cheer came from the Slytherin table, as everyone else just started to sulk. "Now, let the feast, begin."

Food had appeared on everyone's plate, and people had started eating. Taylor wasn't too hungry at the moment, she was too busy thinking about what the hat had said about her family. She thought her family was full of good witches. Though, no one knew who her father was. Her mom, Prue Halliwell, died a soon after birth giving birth to her by Shax and had her sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, take care of her. She remembered countless times that demons had come to the house, and watching Aunt Piper blow them up. She had got some of her powers from her aunt, which was highly unusual. She also had the powers that her mother had had. She had the power to freeze time, but only for a short period of time, blow things up, move things with her mind, make fire, and she could astral project, but she still hadn't learned how to do that.

"Hey, eat," Tom said, breaking her from her thoughts.

"I'm not hungry," she said quietly.

"Hi, I'm Harry," Harry said, extending a hand to her.

"Hey. I'm Taylor Nights," Taylor said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said, shaking Tom's hand.

"Tom Dowenger," Tom said.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, shaking Taylor's hand and then Tom.

"It's nice to meet you all," Taylor said, trying to look happy, but it was hard. Most of the transfer students were sullen and upset, for most of them lost their family or they were still shaken up by the attack.

"Yea, same here," Harry said, smiling at her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I might not always be too happy," Taylor said, looking depressed. "And please don't ask why, because I'm not aloud to tell you, but if I have weird outbreaks, just know you didn't do anything," she said, fidiling with her necklace. It looked like a dog tag, but it had the symbol of a triquetra and was on a long, adjustable black string.

"Where'd you get that?" Hermione asked, looking at the necklace.

"Oh, it was my mom's," she answered. Tom pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"It'll be okay, I promise," he said, rubbing her shoulders.

"I hope," she whispered. Taylor looked up at the staff table and was staring at Mr. Wolfe, who was sitting next to Dumbledore. Mr. Wolfe saw her and made a little wave and Taylor smiled back at him. "I wonder if I can corner him after dinner," she said quietly to Tom. Tom grinned and started planning in his head, but Taylor already had a plan.

* * *

"Now that everyone has had a good meal, your beds are awaiting you. I hope you sleep well and are ready for tomorrow's classes. Goodnight everyone," Dumbledore said, as people got up and followed their house's prefect. Taylor was walking with Tom and out of the corner of her eye, she spot Dan and 'accidentally' bumped into him.

"Hey, watch it Taylor!" he spat, shoving her.

"Shut up you traitor! You sold us over!" she yelled. By now, everyone in the Great Hall had crowded around Taylor and Dan and start saying 'fight'.

"I'm not a traitor, you are! I bet you sold us over so you could get rid of us!" he hissed, taking out his wand. The professor's were already walking over to the crowd to see what was happening.

"Yea, right! You hate me so much that you would sell us all out just so you could watch me die, I bet!"

"Taylor!" Mr. Wolfe said, running over to her and stayed her hand, for she was about to pull her wand out.

"NO! HE SOLD US OVER! I BET YOU ANYTHING! IF HE HADN'T, WHY WAS HE PUT IN SLYTHERIN? BECAUSE HE'S GOING TO TURN ON US AND I BET HE ALREADY HAS!" Taylor screamed. Everyone in the hall was staring at the two and saw that all the transfer students walked out and were behind Taylor.

"Yea! You hate her so much, you wouldn't care how many of us died as long as she did!" Leanne yelled.

"I wouldn't sell anyone out!" Dan bawled.

"YOU SOLD US OVER! NOW, GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW?" she screamed, taking her wand out.

"TAYLOR!" Mr. Wolfe screamed, grabbing her hands and putting them behind her back. "Don't use your powers," he whispered in her ear.

"He's a traitor and we all know it," one boy said, glaring at Dan.

"Everyone follow your prefect's to your house's and the new transfer students, stay here with us," Dumbledore roared, as tons of kids went running out of the Great Hall. Now, all that were left were the professor's, Mr. Wolfe, and the transfer students. "Now, what is the problem, Miss Nights?" Dumbledore asked, looking over towards Taylor.

"My problem is that he sold us over!" she yelled, looking at Dan. "How much do you guys wanna bet that's he's a warlock?" she spat. All the students gasped, for it was not usual to assume a fellow witch was a warlock.

"Taylor! He's not a warlock! I think I know who told us where we were," Mr. Wolfe said calmly. Most of the teachers were very confused about what they were talking about.

"Not to be rude, but exactly what are you talking about girl?" Lucius asked, looking at Taylor.

"And who the fuck are you?" she spat.

"I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," he responded. Everyone saw Taylor's face getting redder and saw one of the goblets blew up. Taylor and the students gasped.

"Mr. Wolfe, I—" she started, but Mr. Wolfe put his hand over her mouth.

"What happened?" Professor Snape asked, looking very confused. Dumbledore and Mr. Wolfe glanced at each other and then let go of Taylor's mouth.

"Maybe we should explain to them, Albus," Mr. Wolfe said, letting go of Taylor.

"Very well. You explain, for I do not completely get what you are," Dumbledore said, stepping back. All the professor's were now very curious.

"We are witches. My students," he said, gesturing to the transfers, "came from a school called, interestingly enough, Magic School. We taught them witchcraft: spells, potions, normal witchcraft things. We taught Whitelighters how to hone their skills," Mr. Wolfe said.

"What's a Whitelighter?" asked Lucius. All the teachers had sat down at a table, for they realized this was going to be a long talk.

"A Whitelighter, Professor Malfoy," Tom said, stepping out and next to Taylor. "Is a guardian angel, so to speak. We have the power to orb, shoot energy balls, and to heal. To orb is a way of teleportation, like this," he said, orbing and orbing back. He had been engulfed by blue light, faded, and then had done the same. He was back on the ground, looking at the baffled teachers.

"There's another sort of orbing," Mr. Wolfe cut in. "There's also black orbing, which is used by a Darklighter. A Darklighter is someone who kills Whitelighters, and instead of being able to heal, they can kill. They have to build up enough hatred in them and their hand will glow a reddish color and if touched, it is instant death. We, have a Darklighter here, with us now."

"No we don't!" Leanne shrieked.

"Yes, we do. Please, no one hurt her, but Taylor is a Darklighter. Her mother was impregnated by a Darklighter and well … she didn't tell anyone before Shax killed her," Mr. Wolfe said. Everyone looked at Taylor and Taylor was now very red.

"I can't be a Darklighter. I'm full witch! I'm good! My powers prove it! I have my Aunt Piper's powers, my mother's, and also …" she stopped. Everyone looked at her as she lowered her head. "I am a pyrokinesis."

"Yes, you are. Light a fire for us, will you?" he asked, pointing to a burned out candle. Taylor walked over to it, put her finger to the candle, and it suddenly lit.

"Hold on here people!" Tom yelled, catching everyone off guard. "If she's part Darklighter, why haven't I been able to sense it? Or, any of the other Whitelighters for that matter."

"Because, she hasn't grasped the skill of it. Taylor, try to call your crossbow. Just think of calling your crossbow," Mr. Wolfe said. Taylor closed her eyes and thought nothing but of calling the crossbow, and the next thing you knew, it was in her hands.

"See! She sold us over!" Dan cried, lifting his hand towards her.

"If you try to hurt me, I'll blow you up, or I'll just shoot you with this and you can die a long and painful death as the poison flows throughout your body," she threatened.

"You can … blow things up, my dear?" Dumbledore asked, staring at her.

"Yup, it was my Aunt Piper's power, though I don't know how I got it."

"Which means," Mr. Wolfe started, "That you can also freeze time. Your aunt was very good at it and could keep a person frozen for over an hour. Though, there are boundaries to it, remember?"

"Yea, I know," Taylor said, looking at the crossbow. "Umm … just a question here, not trying to ruin the moment of finding out that I'm half EVIL! But, could someone like Belthazor or the Triad have come back, because powerful demons like them knew where the school was. Or Billie and Christy knew where it was and guess what happened to those two! Oh right, Billie became a backstabbing bitch with her fucking sister who almost got my family killed! I forgot!" Taylor spat.

"Why would you suspect the Triad, Belthazor, or Christy or Billie? If you haven't forgotten, they're all dead," Mr. Wolfe said.

"Yea, but remember, Belthazor was able to come back, I think! And the Triad had somehow survived and they tricked Billie into trying to kill my family! Or what about the Source of All Evil?" Taylor asked. Everyone in the room stared at her.

"Don't talk about him! No one talks about him anymore because your aunts vanquished him, remember? Oh, your whole family vanquished everyone you're talking about!" Mr. Wolfe said, looking very impatient with Taylor.

"Please, calm down, Wolfe. Miss Nights, please help us grasp what you are talking about. To hear that we are, as you would say 'inferior' to you, we need to know why," Dumbledore said.

"Why do you ask her when you can ask me?" Mr. Wolfe spat.

"Because, I want to hear what she has to say, Wolfe," Dumbledore replied.

"You're inferior because you use wands! We use our hands or our minds. We can orb, while you use … brooms, right? I'm sorry if I'm off, it's just hard for someone to teach you a whole new way of magic during a summer," Taylor started.

"Yes, we use brooms, go on," Dumbledore said.

"Well, what do you want to know? Or need more clarification on?" she asked, looking very distraught.

"Okay, how about, how do you exist while we also exist?" Lucius asked, staring at her intently.

"Umm— that'd be a question for an Elder 'cause I've got no idea. Or maybe an Avatar could tell us," Taylor suggested.

"We don't work with Avatars!" Mr. Wolfe hissed.

"SHUT UP!" Taylor said, as the plate behind him was blown up. "Sorry, but let me talk you dumbass!" she spat, as all the students laughed.

"What is an Elder and an Avatar?" Professor Snape asked.

"An Elder is … an Elder is like God, or something like that. They watch all witches from Heaven, so to speak, and communicate to us using Whitelighters. Whitelighters are able to heal because an Elder is channeling it to the Whitelighter, if that makes sense. Also, an Elder are normally at one point, a Whitelighter, except for Kevin who was this boy who could use projection. He could basically draw something, and have it come to life. Though, if the paper that was drawn on is destroyed or ripped up, the thing he made come to life, will be destroyed. Am I making sense?" she asked, looking at all the professors. Dumbledore nodded.

"Anyway, an Avatar is someone who is very powerful. All of the Avatars together, can manipulate time, way more vast than I can. I can only freeze the molecules, but not exactly. It's moving so slowly, that it looks like it's frozen. And my blowing things up is a molecule combustion, I think, but don't quote me. Anyway, an Avatar is neither good nor bad, they simply want Utopia. They will make everyone sleep, and rid the world of all evil, then when people awake, there is no war between good or evil. Though, if someone was to do something that caused conflict, they would remove him or her from the world. It's really complicated. Oh, all the Avatars are linked together, so if I killed an Avatar, it would weaken them, so to say, and they wouldn't be able to manipulate time as well as they would've been with that other Avatar." The professors just stared at her. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, what kinds of powers do you 'witches' have?" Lucius asked. He was getting power hungry and was already devising a plan of how to kidnap one of them and serve the Dark Lord.

"Umm … lemme think. Some witches can project, which I told you about, and some can astral project. Astral projection, oh God, is when your soul leaves your body and you can sorta command someone to do something. Like, if I could astral project, which I'm still learning how to do, I could tell you, Mr. Malfoy, to go run into a wall or something, and you'd do it, I think. Am I right?" Taylor asked, looking at Mr. Wolfe.

"I'm not sure. Your mother never used astral projection much, but when a demon did, that's what would happen," clarified Mr. Wolfe.

"Okay, thanks. Anyway, some other things we can do is, move things with our minds, make fire, produce electricity bolt like thingies, and tons of other things that I don't think even an Elder could answer the question. I'm sorry, but it's very complicated what powers witches have," Taylor said.

"Now, are all witches, girls?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Nope, all witches are both boys and girls, but a boy is still called a witch. For a wizard, is someone evil," Taylor said with a smile.

"So, if I were one of you, I would be called a witch?" Lucius asked, looking absolutely disgusted by the thought.

"Yup, you'd be called a witch," she said happily. "Anything else you guys, or girls, wanna know?"

"No, I think that is all, unless Lucius or Severus have anymore questions," Dumbledore said.

"I do have one," Professor Snape said. "What are your potions like, for I am the potions master at this school, I would like to see your potions."

"Well, if you like, I can show you or you can have Mr. Wolfe show," Taylor said. "It's up to you, or you could have another one of us show you," she said, gesturing to the other transfers.

"Which one of you is the better at potions?" he asked, as everyone pointed to Taylor, while Taylor pointed to Mr. Wolfe.

"You suck people!" she hissed, as they all laughed. "Seriously, you guys suck!"

"What? You _are_ the best potions brewer, but it's no shock since your Aunt Piper was probably the best," Leanne said, still laughing.

"How long are you guys going to laugh at me?" Taylor asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Not too long," Tom said, putting his arms around her waist.

"Get a room!" Nini said, falling to the ground because of laughter.

"Yea, maybe we should," Taylor said, looking up at Tom.

"God, you two are disgusting!" Leanne said, hitting the two on the head. Tom let go of Taylor and she pounced on Leanne.

"I think it's time for bed," Dumbledore said. Taylor got off of Leanne and they started to leave.

"Umm—holdy! We don't know where our dorm rooms are," Taylor said.

"Severus, show Dan to his room, Minerva, show the Gryffindors to their room, Pomona, please show the Hufflepuffs to their room, and Filius, please show the Ravenclaws to their room. Sleep well and I shall see you in the morning," Dumbledore said, walking off. Taylor started to walk off with Professor McGonagall, but was called upon by Professor Snape.

"Yes, professor?" Taylor asked, walking over towards him.

"Come to the classroom at eight, for how ever long it takes for me to grasp your potions," he said, and walked off with Dan. Taylor went back to Tom and walked through the hallways and corridors of the school.

"Looking forward to learning their magic?" Tom asked, walking up a flight of stairs.

"Yea, because it'll just increase our powers, and maybe, we might be able to use the spells with our hands. Maybe, just maybe, we can change them to our advantage," Taylor said, walking up to Gryffindor Tower. The painting opened when Professor McGonagall said the password, which Taylor didn't catch and walked into the common room. Taylor gaped at it. It was huge and very beautiful.

"Sleep well, and no one must tell anyone about your specialties, alright?" Professor McGonagall stated. They all nodded and went their separate ways. Taylor walked into a room that had Hermione, a redhead name Ginny Weasley, a girl named Lavender Brown, and another named Parvati Patil.

"What'd Dumbledore do to you?" Hermione asked, seeing that Taylor had come in.

"Detention with Professor Snape," she lied, undressing from the uniform and into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Why Professor Snape?" Lavender asked.

"'Dunno," she lied. "Look, I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Goodnight," Taylor said quietly.

She closed her eyes, but could not fall asleep. She was too busy thinking about what had just happened. She had just told people about who and what she was. She had to go see Professor Snape every night until he was satisfied with what she told him. Plus the fact that she was also half evil did not improve her mood. She couldn't believe that her mom had had sex with a Darklighter, and didn't tell her sisters about it. It was hard enough that they were all dead, but learning that her mom had kept that secret from them, was horrible. Why hadn't she told anyone? Maybe she was too ashamed, that would make sense.

Taylor thought about it for the longest time and still couldn't figure anything out. Why had someone attacked Magic School and how did they find it? Only some demons knew about it, but most of those demons were dead. Though, she could've been right about someone selling them out, but no one at the school would do that. Maybe they were tortured and then the answer had found its way to the person's lips and had slipped. Who knew? No one, except Mr. Wolfe had a hunch. Though, why would Mr. Wolfe know? Taylor was starting to question everyone she knew, especially Mr. Wolfe. He could be like Gideon, the Elder who thought Wyatt was too powerful, and so he tried to kill him. Was Mr. Wolfe going to try and kill her? She had no idea, but she did know that she wasn't going to let her guard down around him. Thinking about this made her become tired and she finally drifted into sleep.

**A/N:** So, what you think? It's my first Charmed/Harry Potter fic. Umm … if I've got some of my Charmed facts wrong, will you please tell me? Oh, and if anyone can explain astral projection better, please tell me, for I've got about no clue what it is, besides what I read on wikipedia. Oh, and does anyone know what the password to Gryffindor common room is in HBP, because I forgot it. Thanks for reading, please comment, and NO FLAMES!


	4. Spells and Rituals

Taylor awoke early in the morning. Opening her eyes, she saw that outside, the sun had barely risen. It was six o'clock in the morning, and she got up and put on the uniform. She grabbed a hair tie and put her hair in a ponytail, with her bangs falling down in front of her face. Grabbing her backpack, she went down into the common room and saw Tom was already awake. He was staring at the fire and did not notice her presence as she walked downstairs. She quietly crept up behind him, and then flung her arms around his waist.

"Morning," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning," he said, flipping her over so he was pinning her down on the couch. "It seems like you're in a little mess, my dear."

"Oh, you're asking for it," she said, grinning evilly. Squinting her eyes, Tom flew off her and landed in a chair.

"Not fair," he said, getting up.

"Oh, it's totally fair. Now, lets go down to the Great Hall," she said, walking out of the common room and Tom chased after her.

"Y'know, we can orb down there," he said. "I mean, all the spells and charms that that old man Dumbledore put on the school don't effect us. Think about it, we can orb in here."

"Yea, we can, but what if people are awake, then what do we tell them?" she asked, walking down a flight of stairs.

"You need to loosen up a bit, Tay. No one's going to be awake at this time of day," he said, catching up with her.

"Look, I don't wanna get caught, okay? I like living. I don't wanna get kicked out because this is the only damn place that'll give us protection," she hissed. "If demons are after us, I want to be here. Though, we might have to add some of our own protection to it."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I just think they're treating us like babies," Tom said, putting his hand around her waist.

"Well, some of the people here are no older than eleven and most of us don't have family anymore, remember?" she said.

"Yea, I remember," he said, opening the doors to the Great Hall. They saw that Professor Malfoy and Professor Snape were the only ones in the Great Hall.

"Morning Professor Snape. Professor Malfoy," she said, sitting down at Gryffindor table. Professor Snape just nodded at her and went back to eating his breakfast. "Did you get an owl?" she asked Tom.

"No, did you?" he asked, as food appeared in front of them.

"Nope, but I have two ravens, if that's close … enough," she said, looking up to see two pure black ravens with red eyes flying down to her.

"Those yours, Miss Nights?" Professor Malfoy asked, watching her stroke the birds' head.

"Well, if you can't figure that out, then I seriously doubt that you'll be a good professor," she spat, stroking one of the birds named, Hell, and the other named, Death. Professor Snape smirked and went back to eating.

"I think you two are going to get along fine," Professor Snape said, eating his eggs. Professor Malfoy just ignored him, and went back to reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"So, looking forward to trying to use wands?" she asked, eating a piece of toast.

"Not particularly. I'm not sure we'll be able to do it," he said, watching Hell and Death fly off.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to," she said, drinking some pumpkin juice, and then spitting it out. "What the fuck is this stuff? It tastes awful!"

"It's pumpkin juice, Miss Nights," Professor Malfoy said with one of those 'Malfoy' smirks.

"It's disgusting is what it is!" she said, chugging down a glass of water. Tom was laughing his head off and fell off of the bench. Now Taylor was laughing like crazy as Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson.

"Look at him!" Draco said, howling with laughter. The rest of the Slytherin gang burst out into laughter, watching Tom get up.

"Oh, shut up!' Taylor said, throwing a goblet at Draco, which hit Pansy instead, but Taylor didn't mind.

"Bitch!" Pansy exclaimed, throwing the goblet back at Taylor, who ducked it.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Professor Malfoy said, getting up and walking over to the six students.

"Hah! You already lost points, and it's not even class time yet!" Pansy exclaimed, howling with laughter. Taylor's fists were clenched and she was just about to make Pansy go flying, but Tom grabbed her.

"Don't use your powers," he whispered, slowly letting go of her. "We don't want to get expelled."

"Yea, you're right," she said, turning her back on the Slytherins.

"Wow, you're so pathetic," Draco spat. "Your little boyfriend needs to come and protect you? Hah!" That broke Taylor and she waved her hand and the four Slytherins went flying and hit the wall.

"You wanna see pathetic?" she hissed, advancing onto them. "I'll show you pathetic, you losers!" she said, clenching her fists.

"TAYLOR!" Mr. Wolfe yelled, as he, Dumbledore, and McGonagall walked into the Great Hall.

"You're crazy! How'd you do that?" Draco said, getting up.

"None of your fucking business blondie!" she spat.

"Do you have a problem with blondes, Miss Nights?" Professor Malfoy asked, walking over towards her.

"Yea, no offense, but most the blondes I meet are these stuck up bastards who think they're so better than everyone else, and well, you're exactly like that you fucker," she said, brushing past him.

"Detention, Miss Nights," Lucius said calmly.

"Whatever."

"Taylor!" Mr. Wolfe said. "Can I talk to you?"

"No, because you're tongue is twisted!" she hissed, and when Mr. Wolfe was going to say something, he realized his tongue was twisted.

"Taylor! You're not supposed to do that!" Tom hissed. "You're becoming a warlock!" he whispered.

"You're point? It feels good, to not have to listen to the Elders. I don't have to listen to any rules, being one. Restrictions aren't even known by evil, and it feels so good," she said. Everyone noticed her hair was growing longer and there were tattoos appearing on her face. Taylor realized what was happening and undid what she'd done to Mr. Wolfe.

"Mr. Wolfe! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that," she said, holding herself. Her hair and the tattoos started to disappear.

"Taylor! Don't do that again!" Mr. Wolfe yelled, grabbing her by the neck and forcing her against a wall.

"Wolfe! Let her down!" Dumbledore said. "She's only still a teenager."

"You don't understand Albus. If she goes evil on us, we've just lost the war between good and evil," Mr. Wolfe said, still holding onto her neck.

"Wolfe! People are coming! Let her go!" Dumbledore said, as a mob of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws walked into the Great Hall and stared at Taylor and Mr. Wolfe. Mr. Wolfe let go of Taylor's neck and stormed off.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm so sorry," she said, sliding down the wall and was holding her legs close to her body. "This was a bad idea; we should go home Tom."

"If we go home, we're basically allowing them to kill us," Tom said, hugging Taylor. "We can fight this, just hold on a little."

"O-o-okay," she said, as tears streamed down her face.

"Shh, stop crying," he said, wiping the tears off her face.

"Miss Nights, you must stop using your powers," Dumbledore said, offering a hand, which she gladly accepted.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard to learn that you're half evil. Plus, the fact that my whole family's dead and that I lost most of my friends when Magic School was attacked," she said, wiping the tears away. "But Professor, I would like to go home and face what awaits me."

"That is up to Mr. Wolfe to decide, my dear," Dumbledore said.

"No, it's not. It's up to me, because I've got no guardian, so it doesn't matter."

"Umm—Taylor, you actually have a guardian," Tom said. "Remember, Mr. Wolfe signed you under his name, so you're his child to watch over until you turn eighteen."

"Fuck Mr. Wolfe," she spat. Most of the students had just started eating, but everyone knew they were talking about what just happened. "I bet he sold us over," she whispered.

"Miss Nights! Wolfe is a respectable man and would never do that. I should know, he's a good friend of mine," Dumbledore said, looking thoroughly shocked by what she'd just said.

"Yea, well that was the same with Gideon, except he tried to kill my cousin," she said. The professors looked very confused and Taylor hit her head. "Gideon was one of the most powerful Elders, and he thought that my cousin, Wyatt, was too powerful a being to exist, so he tried to kill him. See, there was a problem though, my other cousin, Christ, came back from time and warned Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige, who was Phoebe and Piper's half sister, that someone was going to try and kill Wyatt. Chris is Wyatt's younger brother. Gideon tried to send Chris back, but brought an evil Leo and evil Chris. They were from an alternate universe, and Gideon could talk to his evil self. It's really confusing and I've already lost you, haven't it?"

"Yes, you've completely lost us," Dumbledore said. Lucius might not have wanted to admit it, but he was definitely confused.

"Okay, well I'll just try to stop teaching you about us. So, if you have questions, go ask Mr. Wolfe," she spat.

"Tay! Calm down," Tom said, pulling her into a hug. "It'll be alright, I promise."

"Yea, right," she sneered, pushing him off her. "We're in so much trouble and I don't think we're even going to win, so how about we just surrender?"

"Taylor! You'd never do that, I know you wouldn't," Tom said, grabbing her arm.

"Yea, well I'm starting to loose faith here. There are two wars going on: Our war, the one with demons, warlocks, and Darklighters, and the other war is between Harry and Voldemort. No matter what, if evil wins once, they'll figure out that there's another evil, and then evil will help evil!" she hissed in a quiet voice so no students could hear them.

"My dear, it is highly unlikely that Voldemort will ever learn of you," Dumbledore started, and looked at Professor Snape.

"You sure about that? I mean, there are people that I wouldn't trust. How do you know that they aren't leaking info to Voldemort? By the way, who is Voldemort? I mean, I know he's supposed to be evil, but for what? Just murdering people, because we do that all the time and we aren't evil for it," Taylor said. All the professors stared at her. None of them could believe that she'd killed people.

"You've killed people?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking horrified.

"Yea, well, vanquishing is basically killing, so yes. Oh, it's also a very painful death, mind you," she said happily. She knew it was wrong, but she loved hearing demons scream when she threw a potion at them that would kill them.

"Do you … take pleasure in it?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Uhh—well, I—yes, I guess I do. But they deserve it for everything they've done to people! The kill innocents and murder ferociously. They impregnate innocent women to give them an evil heir; they did that to my mom!" she spat. "I'm sorry, but if I shouldn't take pleasure in watching people who have ruined so many lives, then shoot me 'cause I'm always going to take pleasure in the vanquishing."

"Well, vanquishing is killing, correct?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, but if we didn't vanquish them, they'd be roaming around killing people, and no witch can allow that, can they? If you must kill, then kill, but Tay, you shouldn't be happy. I mean, they're still … oh forget it! You should take pleasure in the vanquishing!" Tom said. Professor McGonagall looked so close to wringing his neck.

"Professors, how 'bout we drop this subject, kay?" Taylor asked, her arms crossed over her chest. "What we do, is what we do and we ain't gotta take no shit from you."

"Don't, Miss Nights. Don't," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Whatever," she said, whipping her head around so her ponytail almost hit Professor McGonagall in the face and walked off to Gryffindor table.

"Oh, she's going to be a lot of trouble," McGonagall said, watching her sit next to Harry.

"Hey Harry," Taylor said, sitting next to him.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" he asked, drinking some pumpkin juice.

"Okay I guess. How can you drink that stuff? It's nasty as hell, man! Did you sleep well?" she asked, pouring herself some water.

"Yea, what's your schedule like?" he asked, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Umm—I've got … Potions first, and then I've got two classes of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then there's lunch of course, and then I've got … Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms, and Muggle Studies. Muggle Studies will be easy though, for I acted as a Muggle for my whole life. What's your schedule?" she asked.

"Practically everything's the same, except I'm not taking Arithmancy or Muggle Studies. Well, it seems will be seeing a lot of each other," he said happily.

"Yea, we will," Taylor said. None of them noticed Tom's fists were clenched and his urge to send lightening bolts at Harry.

"Hey, we better get going if we wanna make it there in time," Hermione stated, looking at her watch.

"Okay," Taylor said, getting up and leaving with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Tom followed behind her, feeling unnoticed by his own girlfriend.

"So, looking forward to D.A.D.A.?" Hermione asked, though already knew the answer.

"Bloody hell no!" Ron said, walking into the potions classroom. He saw that Professor Malfoy and Professor Snape had been talking and that they were the only ones here.

"Knock before entering," Professor Snape said, looking furious.

"Sorry, professor," Taylor said. She was the only one who probably had respect for him and was nice to him that wasn't a Slytherin.

"I'll see you during detention, Miss Nights," Professor Malfoy said, walking over towards them.

"What time?" she asked.

"Tonight, when you're done with Severus' detention," he said, brushing past her.

"Well, sit down," Snape growled. "What are you doing here, Potter or you Weasley? You didn't get an O on your potions O.W.L.s, did you?"

"Yea, I did, Professor," Harry said happily, as Ron nodded.

"Well, where's your Advanced Potion-Making book?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"We didn't get one, sir. Professor McGonagall said that you might be able to give us one," Harry said. Snape growled, went into the potions cupboard, and came out with two books.

"Here," he said, throwing them to Ron and Harry.

"Did you get one, Taylor?" Harry asked.

"Umm—yea, I think I got one," she said, rummaging throughout her bag. "Aha!" she said, pulling out a book that resembled theirs. "Here it is. Tom, you got one, right? We didn't go shopping at the same time, so I don't know if you got yours," she said, looking to her boyfriend.

"Yea, I got one," he said, getting out his book. "This is crap! We already know how to make potions," he whispered, as more students walked into the room. Taylor saw Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Ernie Macmillan walk in and take their seats.

"Now, we will start the first lesson with a little quiz to see how much you know, and if you should really be in this class," Snape hissed, looking at Ron and Harry when he was talking. "You will have the whole period to finish it," he said, handing out a long piece of parchment. "Begin," he said.

Hermione got right to work and started answering the questions, while Harry, Ron, Draco, and Taylor merely stared at the parchment. Taylor had no idea what this stuff was, but she knew a little about it. It asked about Polyjuice Potions, Draught of Living Death, Amortentia, Felix Felicis, and Veritaserum. Taylor had done some studying, but not enough to pass the test, or at least she thought so. She started answering the questions as best she could, but was stumped by most of them. Every now and then, she'd look up to see Professor Snape was staring at her and Tom, and then would go back to the test. In what felt like five minutes, Professor Snape said the test was over.

"Hand me back your tests," he commanded, watching the students come up and give them their tests. Taylor and Tom both gave their tests, and were looking very upset, considering that they had a fair idea that they'd failed. The bell rang and Snape excused them all. "Leave now," he growled, pointing to the door. Taylor packed her things, looked to Professor Snape, smiled, and then left the room with Tom. No one ever smiled at him, especially after giving them a test, and it made him feel weird inside.

"How do you think you did?" Hermione asked, walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Horribly. I'm gonna be skinned alive," Taylor said, following Hermione.

"C'mon, you can't have done that bad, I mean, how would you have been able to get into the N.E.W.T. class?" she asked.

"Oh–uhh—never mind." Taylor said, walking into the classroom and took a seat near Harry and Tom, actually, right between the two.

"Class, today we will be trying to master nonverbal spells, or at least try to," Professor Malfoy said. "Partner up and try to use the spell _Expelliarmus_ nonverbally. Now!" Everyone partnered up: Taylor with Tom, Hermione with Ron, Harry with Luna, Draco with Pansy, and so on. Taylor gave Tom a look that said, 'We're so screwed', and Tom responded with a look of, 'Yup, definitely screwed'.

For the first five minutes, Taylor just watched as people's faces became red with trying to cast the spell. Ron was screwing up his eyes, trying to cast the spell, but of course, nothing happened. Taylor and Tom watched Harry grip his wand tighter, trying to cast the spell. Draco, was trying so hard, but nothing was happening.

"Well, aren't you going to start?" a voice came, and Taylor turned around to see Professor Malfoy standing behind her.

"Err—I guess," she said nervously, turning back towards Tom. She stared at him and thought nothing but of casting the spell, and a silvery blue light erupted from her wand and shot at Tom's. Initially, Tom's wand went flying and the whole class stared at her.

"Well, it seems you've got a talent, Miss Nights," Professor Malfoy said.

"Err—thanks(?)" she said, as Tom went to go get his wand. When Professor Malfoy walked past her, she could've sworn his hand had brushed against her on purpose. The rest of the two periods went by slowly, considering the fact that Taylor kept blasting Tom's wand out, and on occasion, blasting him, and watched as other people tried, but none succeeded.

"Okay class, enough! You all are terrible at this and your homework is to try and cast the spell nonverbally. For you Miss Nights, I would like to speak with you after class. Dismissed," Professor Malfoy said, gesturing them out of his classroom. Taylor packed her bag and walked over to Professor Malfoy.

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me?" she asked, holding onto a strap on her bag.

"Yes, how did you cast the spell so quickly, when you are different?" he asked, sitting down behind his desk.

"I'm not sure, I just thought of casting the spell and it worked. More or less how I made the crossbow appear last night. Is that all, sir?" she asked.

"Yes, that is all, you may go," he said, watching her leave the classroom.

"Milord, I have interesting news to bring you," Lucius said, bowing on one knee before the Dark Lord.

"What is that?" Voldemort rasped.

"There is a girl in the class, who is extremely powerful. She is called a 'witch' and it seems that it is an entirely different sort of magic. She is quite talented, from what I heard and witnessed last night and during the class. She might be worth investigating in," Lucius said.

"Hmm … Severus, what have you heard about her?" Voldemort asked.

"She is something called a Darklighter, that can do something called dark orbing, which I would say is a kind of Apparation. She can also send people flying by motioning it or squinting her eyes, I believe. She said something about how she can freeze time, make molecules combust, and is a pyrokinesis, which apparently means she can summon fire. She can also summon a crossbow, which is used to kill a Whitelighter, whom I think is somewhat of a guardian angel. Her name is Taylor Nights," Snape confirmed.

"Well, what does old Dumbledore think he's playing at? Have you actually seen her do all the things she's claimed she can do?" he asked.

"Yes, milord, I have. She was able to send four Slytherins flying across the Great Hall, was able to light a fire by merely touching the wick, and summoned her crossbow. I'm not sure what she is, but she says she's a witch, milord," Snape said.

"My, my, my. This girl is quite impressive. She is worth checking out. Gain her trust, or just ambush her and bring her to me. I want to see who this girl is," he said, as an evil smile appeared from him.

* * *

"So, what'd Mr. Malfoy want to know?" Harry asked, eating part of his sandwich.

"Just wanted to know how I cast the spell so quickly," Taylor said, drinking some water. "I don't like him though, he's weird."

"Ha ha! Yea, he is. Y'know, he kept watching you all day, and … here he is now," Harry said, watching Professor Malfoy and Professor Snape walk in between Gryffindor and Slytherin table. Taylor quickly sunk into the bench, hoping to become invisible, but didn't.

"Miss Nights, I heard about your special spell casting," Professor Snape said, walking over to her.

"Heh, yea," she said, staying half under the table. "Y'know, I don't think I'm hungry anymore, I'm gonna go. You comin' Tom?" she asked, getting up, grabbing her bag, and taking a sandwich.

"I'd thought you'd never ask," he said seductively, grabbing a sandwich.

"If you weren't hungry, you wouldn't have grabbed a sandwich," Professor Malfoy said. Taylor just shot him a death glare, and almost sent him flying, but Tom pulled her into a hug.

"Don't push it, honey," he said, kissing her neck.

"Yea, I'm calm, I'm calm. Now, if you please, let go of me 'cause we're causing a scene," she said, pulling away and walking out of the Great Hall as everyone stared at them. "That was embarrassing!" she hissed, walking out of the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to calm you down or you would've sent our professor flying," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, alright, but don't do it again! I don't want the whole damn world to know were … uhh … yea," she said, remembering she was never supposed to ever say that they had had sex. About a month before Magic School was attacked, they'd gone out to Japan Town and had somehow smuggled some sake. They'd only drink a little, but drinking had gone to kissing, and kissing had gone to sex.

"Hey, remember, we don't ever talk about that night again, okay?" he said, giving her a look.

"Right sorry. So … do you really think I was going to send him flying?" she asked, as they saw Mr. Wolfe and Professor Dumbledore approach.

"Oh, yea. You were squinting and we don't want to make a scene," he said.

"I felt your powers reacting," Mr. Wolfe said, ever so bluntly.

"Yea, I … almost sent someone flying, but I didn't!" she said, at first looking guilty and then looking happy.

"Well, I guess there's that to be relieved about. Albus was saying that you wanted to go back to San Francisco, is that true?" Mr. Wolfe asked, looking worried.

"Yea, I—we don't fit in here! Look, the enchantments that Professor Dumbledore put on the school isn't going to do anything for us! We can still orb and … well demons can still dark orb, shimmer, or blink into the school! We need to put our own protection on the school," she said, looking frightened. "I just … I don't wanna get caught by demons. If worst comes to worse, I'd rather kill myself, than offer up to them. Why can't we add crystals around the school? I mean, that's what we used around my place."

"True, but I don't think you're aunt had enough for the whole school," he said. Professor Snape and Professor Lucius walked out and saw the four of them talking.

"Actually, she did—does," she said firmly, as Snape and Malfoy came up behind them.

"Albus," Professor Malfoy said.

"Lucius, hello," Dumbledore said. "My dear, how would we get these crystals you speak of?"

"Umm … well, I was thinking … of a ritual(?)" she said, looking at Mr. Wolfe. "Mr. Wolfe, please! We have about four Whitelighters and we've got me, a Darklighter. Why can't we just try and call the crystals and the book?" she asked.

"If we bring the book here, we're putting their lives in danger! They also want the book; they want the book and you," he said.

"What book are you talking about, Wolfe?" Dumbledore asked. Lucius and Severus were listening to the conversation, but acting as if they weren't there.

"The book I'm talking about, sir, is the Book of Shadows. The Book of Shadows is the most powerful magical object that our kind has. The Book of Shadows is wanted by every evil thing there is in the Underworld, and the book, is mine," she said. "And is mine to do what I wish with it," she hissed, glaring at Mr. Wolfe.

"No it's not! The book, since I am your guardian, is mine until you turn eighteen, and will stay at the house!" Mr. Wolfe bellowed.

"What good is it there if we've got no protection on it? If some demon shimmered out with the book, by holding the shield that covered the book, they would have it! Mr. Wolfe, I'm doing this, whether you like it, or not," she hissed. "And I thought, you were my family's friend."

"Taylor!" Mr. Wolfe yelled. "Albus, is there a classroom that we can borrow, after dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe so. Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because, we need a place to hold the ritual," he said. Taylor turned around, and ran over to Mr. Wolfe and hugged him.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, jumping on him. "You're the best!"

"Taylor, we gotta tell everyone about the ritual, except for Dan. I think we've still got our suspicions about it," Tom said, his fists clenched.

"Oh, yea! We do. Hmm … I'll have Leanne send a message to everyone, okay?" she said, getting off Mr. Wolfe.

"How?" Dumbledore asked.

"Using her telepathy. She can sends messages to people through her though her mind," Taylor said. "Mr. Wolfe, since I'm a Darklighter, and we saw tattoos appearing on my face, that means I'm a tracker Darklighter, right?"

"Yes, that means you're a tracker Darklighter," Mr. Wolfe said, looking as if he hadn't wanted her to figure that out.

"Okay, just wondering, because I feel weird when I'm around Tom," she said, as everyone stared at her.

"What do you mean when you say 'feel weird'?" Mr. Wolfe asked, looking horrified.

"I mean, I feel … weird. I never felt like this before," she said, as all the professors looked very concerned.

"Tay, look, sex is a big—" started Mr. Wolfe.

"SEX?! You think I'm talking about sex?" she asked, looking disgusted. "NO! I'm saying, that I feel weird when I'm around anyone who's a Whitelighter! Not sex!" All the teachers gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that means that you're Darklighter side is coming out," he said, looking relieved. "WAIT! That means you're evil side is growing as strong as your good side!" he said, looking horrified. "You've got to fight it!"

"Oh, screw it! I've gotta go to class, Mr. Wolfe. We'll talk about our ritual during dinner, okay?" she said, walking off with Tom.

"My God! Why did you die Piper? Why did you all have to die?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling. "You're niece is wearing me out Piper!"

"What happened to her family?" Snape asked.

"It's a long story that would be best told by her," Mr. Wolfe said, walking off.

"Wolfe, what exactly do you think she was talking about? Or at least, what kind of ritual would she be talking about?" Dumbledore asked.

"The ritual I think she'd be talking about, is having everyone who can orb, try to call the book and the crystals. The crystals, if you put them around, like the castle, will protect us from any outside demons, warlocks, or anything like that, but all the crystals must stay where they are to ensure it works. You might wanna tell the students not to touch the crystals, if we use that plan," Mr. Wolfe suggested.

"Wolfe, is she really that powerful?" Snape asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, she is that powerful. With being a tracker Darklighter, the most powerful Darklighter there is, and being the daughter of a Charmed One, she alone, tips the balance to good, by God only knows how much," Mr. Wolfe said. "And, a Charmed One, was these three powerful sister, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Paige never came into the picture until after Taylor's mom was killed. They possessed the three powers of telekinesis, molecule freezing, and premonition. Paige, was half Whitelighter and half witch, so it's basically Taylor, except she's half Darklighter," he explained. "Now, if you please, I must be going, I have work to do," he said, leaving the three professors.

"Albus, if the Dark Lord finds out about this, which he has, this could be horrible for us," Snape said.

"I know, Severus, I know," Dumbledore said, walking off.

**A/N: **So, how am I doing? If there are mistakes with like my facts, please tell me. Thanks for reading, please comment, and NO FLARES!


	5. The Calling

Taylor was walking to the Great Hall, thinking about trying out the ritual. Mr. Wolfe had been kind enough to persuade Professor Dumbledore to allow the ritual to be held, but she wasn't sure they'd be able to call the things. There was another way besides calling them; you could also just orb there and orb back with the stuff, but calling would be easier and less dangerous. Though then again, even using your powers were dangerous, especially if someone was tracking you by that.

"Tay! Wait up," Tom said, running over to Taylor who was now walking to Gryffindor Table.

"Hey, well? Does everyone know about the ritual and stuff?" asked Taylor, sitting down with Tom.

"Yea, Leanne sent everyone a message. We just need to talk to the professors about this, okay? And Mr. Wolfe of course, but I'm not trusting him as much as I use to. I mean, if he has a hunch who sold us over, then why won't he tell us?" asked Tom, sipping some water.

"I know what you mean, but for now, we have to trust him. He's the only one who might help us and we need all the help we can get," she stated, looking up at the Staff Table. She noticed Mr. Wolfe was missing and started to panic. "Tom! Mr. Wolfe's not there!" she hissed.

"What?" he asked, looking up and saw no one in his usual place. "Shit."

Taylor got up and walked over to the table. Most of the professors were eating and just ignored her, but Snape and Lucius were both keeping an eye on her.

"Professor Dumbledore, where's Mr. Wolfe?" she asked.

"He said he'd be back in time for the ritual, my dear. He said something about going to see a man named Ludlow. Not exactly sure who that is," Dumbledore said, as McGonagall, Snape, and Lucius came over towards her.

"Ludlow? Ludlow?" she asked, looking like she might die.

"Yes, why?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because Ludlow is a demon who runs an academy for evil children. He wants Firestarters, which I happen to be one. A Firestarter is someone who protects the Source. The Source is a shorter name for the Source of All Evil, though my family vanquished him, he still has followers who will try to bring him back. Anyway, Ludlow I thought was vanquished, but apparently he was brought back and now Mr. Wolfe is in league with him. I knew he was bad!" she hissed.

"The Source of All Evil?" asked Lucius. "He's weaker than the Dark Lord, correct?"

"No, he's way stronger. His powers consist of: throwing fireballs, mind control, teleportation, shape shifting, summoning demons and evil beings, possession, and manipulating fire. Yes, he can shape-shift, it's very bad," said Taylor, looking as though she wanted to kill herself.

"Shape shifting?" Snape asked.

"Yea, y'know?" she asked.

"You mean he already as his Animagus form?" Snape asked.

"Animagus? Oh, Animagus. No, he can turn into any animal, crossover between human and animal, and into any human form he desires. It's also called Glamouring," she stated.

"This is bad," McGonagall said.

"Ya think? For all we could know, Mr. Wolfe might be trying to bring back the Source, and it took the Power of Three to vanquish him, and frankly, we don't have the Power of Three anymore."

"The Power of Three?" Lucius asked.

"The Power of Three. Umm…my family—more actually my aunts—was the Power of Three. The Power of Three consisted of—" she started.

"I know. Wolfe told us. It consists of telekinesis, molecule freezing, and premonition. Correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yea, pretty much. Though anyway, the Power of Three were my aunts and they were the most powerful and magical people. It sucked actually, because demons and warlocks were always trying to kill us, especially Zankou, but thankfully they killed him. Or actually, I think the Hollow killed him, but I can't remember."

"It was the Hollow, Tay," Mr. Wolfe said, walking over to the Staff Table.

"Mr. Wolfe, glad you're back. Care to explain why you were talking to Ludlow?" asked Taylor, as Mr. Wolfe chocked on his water. "Didn't think I'd find out? Why were you talking to him? Are demons tracking us? Were you the one who sold us over? Give me answers or I'll freeze you and blow up little parts of you until you give me the answer."

"I wasn't seeing Ludlow. I went over to where his academy was to check a few things out. People—warlocks and demons to be exact—are operating out of that place, so there's no suspicion since it humans can't see it," Mr. Wolfe said.

"Ah-huh. Please tell me, why I should believe you?"

"Because, I know that they're resurrecting the Source. They might also try and bring back the Hollow. I'm sorry I never told you earlier, I just had to be undercover."

"Wait? The Source? The Hollow? Both sides agreed not to bring it back!" she hissed and on the verge of crying. "We can't vanquish it because we don't have the Power of Three!"

"Calm down, calm down. First lets do the ritual, okay?" Mr. Wolfe asked, trying to calm her.

"Okay, okay. I'm calm, I'm calm. Where are we going to have the ritual?" she asked.

"In one of the old classrooms. We will have a few teachers watching, just because we are interested in how it's done. I hope you don't mind," Dumbledore said.

"No, we don't. I'm going to go tell Leanne for everyone to meet outside the Great Hall, okay?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded and Taylor went down to the Ravenclaw table to retrieve Leanne. "Leanne."

"Tay. What's up?" she asked, putting down her fork.

"I need you to tell everyone to meet in front of the Great Hall," Taylor whispered, as Leanne closed her eyes.

"Okay, everyone's going to be there," she stated. Leanne and Taylor looked around the Great Hall to see that some students were leaving and they knew it was students from Magic School. "Let's go."

The two girls walked out of the Great Hall and found seventeen students waiting when they got there. Taylor was very relieved to see that no one else was around.

"So, we gonna do this?" she asked.

"Yea, we are," Tom said, putting his arm around her waist.

"Follow me please. I hope you don't mind, but some of us wish to watch," Dumbledore said, walking out of the Great Hall with Lucius, Snape, McGonagall, and Mr. Wolfe. The students nodded as they followed Dumbledore upstairs and into an unused classroom.

"Do you have the things you need?" Mr. Wolfe asked, walking into the room. It was big with desks on top of each other and the middle of the floor was empty.

"Yea, they're all here. I used a Undetectable Extension Charm and a Featherweight Charm. Y'know, these spells are pretty easy to master, just not to remember," Taylor said, grabbing from her bag an altar, candles, about twenty-four potions, and a huge bag.

"Damn. That's a _lot_ of stuff, Tay," Tom said, watching her continue to take out athames, lots of them, and more potions.

"Taylor, do you really think we're gonna need all this stuff?" Leanne asked, holding back her laughter.

"Well, how about you live in my life and everything you do might be being tracked and that demons will come after you and there is never a time when you're at peace. Try living a life of fear, and then you'll be cautious," Taylor said, closing up her bag.

"What are the potions for?" Snape asked, examining a bottle of blue liquid.

"That," she said, snatching it back, "is a normal vanquishing potion for a demon. Here," she said, throwing a potion to each of them. "This is a vanquishing potion for a warlock, and this is for Darklighter." She threw two more potions to each of them and kept a few sitting on the floor.

"And those?" Snape asked.

"These are just a few potions that make a distraction. Like they'll make tons of smoke around the whole place. I just like to keep a few of these on hand," she said, putting the altar in the middle of the room and the candles around it. "Okay, everyone who can call, make a circle around the altar." She put her finger to each wick of the candle, and it lit as four students stepped around the altar. "Mr. Wolfe, should I try to call? I mean, since I'm evil, I might turn the book evil."

"I think you should try. You need to master your Darklighter skills, just so you can figure out weaknesses and so you don't accidentally summon something, if you get what I mean," Mr. Wolfe said.

"Okay. Umm … please back up. We don't want something to go wrong," said Taylor. "Okay, so everyone here knows basically how to call, right?" she asked, as the Whitelighters nodded. "Okay, you two will try calling the book, and you two will try calling the bag of crystals, alright?"

"Okay, but what are you going to try and call?" Egypt, a seventeen-year-old girl asked.

"I'm going to try to call something else. I guess we'll see if we can do this. If we can't, we'll just orb there, okay?" she asked, looking around at them. They all nodded. "Okay, try calling them," she said, as the five of them closed their eyes.

"Wolfe, do you think they'll be able to do this?" Dumbledore asked, leaning closer to Mr. Wolfe.

"I have the utmost faith in them, especially Tom. Oh, look! The bag," he said, as a enormous bag appeared with blue light balls swirling around it. He then saw that the Book of Shadows started to appear on the altar, with the same blue light balls swirling around it. All the Whitelighters had opened their eyes, all except for the Darklighter Taylor.

"Taylor, what are you trying to call?" Mr. Wolfe asked, looking at her.

"I'm trying to call my potions supply because we're going to need to make potions, and my scrying stuff. We'll need to scry," she said, as a whole shelf of stuff appeared on the floor. A purple black mist like thing came in out of nowhere and showed a crystal on a black string and tons of maps.

"Scry?" Snape asked, looking at all of the potions stuff.

"To scry is to find someone. All I need is a map of the school and maybe something of the persons and them I can track them," she said, picking something up. "Here Tom, you needed this, remember?" she asked, giving him a ring.

"What's the ring for?" Mr. Wolfe asked, watching Tom put it on.

"It's the Ring of Protection. My family had it, remember?"

"Tay, you need the ring more than I do," Tom said, taking it off and putting it on her. "Take it, it might help keep you safe."

"Aww! You're so sweet," she said, hugging him.

"You two really gotta stop doing this! You're making me hate being single!" Nini yelled.

"Nini, you're too young for a boyfriend," Taylor said, winking at her.

"You guys suck! Get a room and go fuck each other in there," Jason said playfully.

"Jason!" Mr. Wolfe yelled. "Don't say the f word!"

"Mr. Wolfe, don't make me to the replay of South Park, don't say the f word thing, 'cause I'm sure that Taylor would help me," Jason said.

"'_Eric, did you just say the f word?' Mr. Garrison asked._

"'_Jew?' Eric asked._'"

"Hah! I love South Park!" Leanne said. "Hey, what's this?" she asked, picking up a picture.

"Ah!" Taylor shrieked, grabbing the picture from Leanne's hands. "It's a family photo of me, Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe, Coop, and Henry. This was way after Pure died."

"Oh, sorry. Hey, I'm going to go 'cause I need to start this crappy ass homework. See ya all later!" Leanne said, walking out the room.

"Yea, I need to start the work too. Plus, I still need to grasp wizardry. See ya," said Jason, walking out with every student except Taylor and Tom.

"Well, Professor Snape, can we just do the potions thing in here since most of my stuff are here?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"See ya, babe," Tom said, kissing her and bringing his hands up behind her head. Mr. Wolfe stared at him. Tom stopped, kissed her on the cheek, and then left the room.

"God I love him," Taylor said.

"Tay …" Mr. Wolfe started, crossing his arms.

"I know. No sex until I'm older. Though, I'll admit, can't wait for that," she said jokingly.

"Taylor! Please!" Mr. Wolfe said, lightly hitting her on the head.

"Hey!" she said, as Mr. Wolfe was pushed away from her. "Oops. I gotta stop using my magic."

"Yea, you do. Now, I'm going to go," Mr. Wolfe said, leaving the room.

"Miss Nights," Professor Snape started, "what happened to your family?"

"Uhh … they were murdered," she said, looking away from the professors' gaze.

"Miss Nights, please, it helps to talk about this," Dumbledore said.

"You really wanna know?" she asked, a tear trickling down her face.

"Well, it'll help us understand more about you," McGonagall said.

"Okay. Well, Shax, the assassin for the Source of All Evil killed my mom. Though actually, what happened was that my mom, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were trying to protect this doctor who was being targeted by Shax. They protected him, but somehow the secret of them being witches was tape recorded, and this woman who thought she was a witch, tried to be with my family. Though, they turned her down so she shot Piper and killed her. The doctors couldn't do anything to help her, and Prue was almost shot by the police, accept that Tempus, the Demon of Time basically, was told to rewind time, because Phoebe agreed to stay in the Underworld. Then, time was rewound, and this time, when Shax attacked, Leo came and healed Piper and not my mom, so in the end, Shax killed my mom. That's how my mom died and that's also how Paige came into view because Shax attacked her after killing my mom. I suppose you wanna know about how the rest of my family died, huh?" Taylor asked, tears streaming down her face.

"If you don't mind," Dumbledore said, sitting next to her on the floor and rubbing her shoulders. "If you don't want to, we're fine with that."

"No, you're right, it feels better to talk about this. Anyway, umm, why do you want to know? I mean why didn't you just ask Mr. Wolfe?"

"We asked, except he told us you'd give them better justice then he would," Dumbledore said.

"That's probably true," she said, making a wet chuckle. It was hard for her to talk about this, even though she'd told people about this, it was just really hard to talk about this to them. "Why is it so hard for me to tell you guys, but I can tell strangers it easily?"

"I'm not sure, maybe because they know what you're talking about?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yea, probably. I mean, there wasn't a witch or demon alive that didn't know of my family, who everyone called the Charmed Ones. Heh, I guess that's what I get for being this powerful witch/Darklighter."

"Yes, not trying to push you or anything, but I'm very curious," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, yea, umm—okay. Well, what happened was that they'd just finished off the Triad, a very powerful group of demons, and Christy, Billie Jenkins' sister. Billie was a witch in training who help my family, because everyone thought they were dead, so they came up with a spell that turned them into someone else, or at least on the outside. Only family members and loved ones who be able to see who they really were. The spell went like this, '_I call apon the ancient powers, to mask us now and in future hours. Hide us well and thoroughly, but not from ones, who we call family._'. Anyway, Billie was Paige's charge, meaning that Paige had to watch over her because she was a Whitelighter. So, they taught her the craft and then her sister, Christy, came into the picture. She was acting normal, but she was in league with the Triad. She tricked Billie into killing Paige and Phoebe, but in the end, Christy and the Triad were killed.

"After that, Billie, Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Coop, and Henry were living happily together. They all got pregnant, except for Billie 'cause she didn't have a partner, except Piper already had Wyatt and Chris, so she didn't get pregnant. Umm … then one day, some rival demons, very strong rival demons to be exact, ambushed them when they went out. I was … I wasn't living with them for that time, I was living at Magic School because I didn't want for people to know I existed, though that was a lost cause.

"Anyway, the demons ambushed them and it was maybe about forty demons, warlocks, and Darklighters, and they were killed. All of them were brutally murdered. I was with them, but not exactly. I was around in the vicinity, but they didn't know that because I was supposed to be laying low in Magic School. Of course, I didn't follow and I watched them get murdered. If you're wondering why I didn't do anything," she said, seeing that all the professors were going to say something, "it's because I'm not exactly supposed to exist. My last name isn't Nights, it's Halliwell. I am part of the greatest legacy of the Charmed Ones and I am the only remaining part. My name Taylor Patience Halliwell."

"Wolfe lied to us?" Dumbledore asked, as Taylor put her hand over her mouth.

"Umm—I was just playing. My name's Taylor Patience Nights, sorry. Umm …" she started.

"My dear, you cannot lie, it is obvious. Why did they say you were a Nights?" Dumbledore asked, as McGonagall, Snape, and Lucius came over.

"Because they name Halliwell is a name that'll get me killed. I am now, the most wanted witch in the world. There is no other witch that every evil is after. They're after me, and the Book of Shadows. I am _so_ screwed," she said.

"Now, now. You're not. I'm sure we'll be able help protect you as long as you help us with our problem."

"Yea, I guess. Anyway, Professor Snape, do you want to start the potions lesson?" she asked. "Sorry, that sounded bad. Umm … would you like … that's actually the only thing I can think of, just because right now, I'm the one educating you."

"Yes, how about we start. Do you wish to move this stuff down to the potions classroom?" Snape asked.

"Umm—I was wondering, if you were kind enough, to let me use the potions room as the room where I make my potions, just because I'm a little paranoid and I want to make potions, because it's what makes me happy," Taylor said.

"Fine," he hissed, sounding thoroughly pissed, but actually was very happy that someone would be spending more time. He wasn't sure why, but everything about her just made him feel loved.

"Thank you professor. Now, lemme … umm … move this. Okay, lemme start packing," she said, starting to shove stuff into her bag. Surprisingly enough, Snape helped and all the teachers thought they were seeing things. Professor Snape—at least the one they knew—never helped people, unless you were Lily Evans. "Thanks," she said, smiling at him.

"You're welcome," he said quietly. They had put most of the stuff in, except for the exceptionally large bag of crystals and the Book of Shadows. "Here, I'll take that," he said, taking her bag and putting it on his shoulder.

"Thank you. You're surprisingly not as evil as they say you are. I don't get what they're problem is with you," Taylor said, walking out of the empty classroom.

"When you say 'them' you mean the students? They have their reasons to loathe me, which is expect are good enough for those dunderheads," he spat, walking down and into the dungeons. Taylor opened the door, let Snape walk in first, then walked in herself.

"Why do you call them dunderheads?" she asked.

"Because that is what they are," he spat.

"So, I'm a dunderhead?" she asked, putting the book and the bag of crystals down.

"No, you're one of the few who are," he said, putting her bag down. "What exactly is in this?" he asked.

"Oh, all the text books, about fifty potions, tons of athames, and normal school supplies," she said, as he stared at her like she was crazy. "I'm a little paranoid okay? I just have been running ever since I was born and when I settle down, it normally turns out very badly."

"You're here, so what's the worst that could happen?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Anyway, what potions do you want to hear about first?" asked Taylor.

"Your basic potions. How do you make a vanquishing potion?" he asked, sitting down behind his desk.

"Okay, well, umm a here, how about I show you, okay? Do you wanna help, or not?" she asked, getting out some mandrake root. "Umm … do most potions make a little explosion after adding the last thing?"

"No, that usually means you messed it up," he said, grinding some dragon scales.

"Ah, well, the potions we're making, you normally want a little explosion and some smoke after you put the last item in. That means, you brewed it correctly. Thank you," she said, pouring the remnants of dragon scales. "Well, this is a quick potion, so I just need some black pepper," she said.

"Here," he said, pulling out some black pepper from the bag.

"Thank you. Umm … you might want to move away," she said, backing up and putting her arm on his abdominal, lightly pushing him back. He felt a weird surge flow through his body when she touched him, but tried to ignore it.

"Severus, well, what _are_ you doing?" Lucius asked, walking into the room, looking at Taylor having her hand on his stomach.

"Quiet," Snape spat.

"Oh! Don't get too close, please. I need to put the final ingredient in," she said, looking at Lucius' raised eyebrow.

"I'm positive that you need to be right over, the cauldron," he stated.

"Not unless you want to have something exploding in your face you don't," she said, throwing some black pepper into the cauldron as a small explosion erupted from it. "Hmm … lets see if we got this right," she said, walking over to the potion that was a nice blue color. "There, that's your normal demon vanquishing potion. Other ways are spells, or molecule combustion, which I like better."

"Ah," Lucius said.

"I think that's all for tonight. I need to talk with Lucius," Snape said, watching Taylor put the potion into a phial.

"Okay. Have a nice night, Professor," she said, putting her stuff in her bag. She put her backpack on, slid the Book of Shadows in it, grabbed the bag of crystals, and left the room.

"Well, it seems that you've done some work on her," Lucius said, listening to the door closing. Snape just sneered as the two of them started to talk.

* * *

"So, how was the potions lesson?" Tom asked, as Taylor walked into the common room.

"It was good. I made a normal vanquishing potion. He was a little surprised that the potions make explosions," she said, sitting down next to him at one of the tables. He had one of the textbooks out and was doing some studying. "What are you studying for?"

"Just brushing up on my skills in this magic world," said Tom, closing the book.

"Okay, whatever you say," she said, as the Gryffindor trio walked into the room.

"Hey, Taylor," Harry said, sitting down at the table.

"Hey, Harry. How was your day?" she asked.

"Good, yours?" he asked.

"Pretty good," she said, with a sly smile appearing on her face.

"Cool. Why did you leave in the middle of dinner?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I had stuff to do," lied Taylor.

"Okay."

"You don't believe me?"

"Well, you just left with a lot of people and then some of the professors left."

"So?"

"So, I'm just saying."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"So, how was your first day?' Hermione asked.

"Boring, yours?" she asked.

"It was pretty good. Looking forward to tomorrow's lessons?" she asked excitedly.

"Not really," Taylor said, looking gloomy. "I'm kinda tired, so I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" she asked, getting up from her chair.

"Yea, see ya tomorrow," Harry said, waving to her as she went upstairs.

* * *

"Milord? You called?" Lucius asked, kneeling on one knee to kiss the robes of his master.

"Yes. Were you with the girl?" a horridly cold voice asked.

"Yes. It seems that she's not a Nights. She is a Halliwell and is the daughter of a legacy, milord," Lucius said, getting up and standing next to Snape.

"A legacy? Well, I want to meet her, and soon. Bring her to me by the end of the week," he demanded.

"Yes, milord," Snape said, bowing.

"Good. I'm looking forward to the day you bring her," Voldemort said.

**A/N: **So, sorry if I screwed up on some of the facts. I seriously don't know if they TV series _Charmed _explained the ingredients to making a vanquishing potion, and if they did, I'm sorry I got it wrong. Have a nice day and I won't be updating as quickly because of school.


	6. The Kidnap

"Taylor

"_Taylor! What are you doing?" Piper asked, watching Taylor make some coffee._

"_I'm making coffee. My mom used to do it, so I thought I would too," she said happily._

"_Tay, you don't even like coffee," Phoebe said, walking into the room with Paige._

"_Yea, I thought you hated coffee," said Paige._

"_So are you saying I can't try to be somewhat like my mom?" asked Taylor, looking at the coffee pot._

"_Honey, that's not what we meant," Phoebe said, trying to comfort her. "We just meant that … you're not Prue, and it's not that we want you to be Prue, we want you to be yourself, that's all."_

"_Yea, well what's myself? I mean, I don't even have a life!" spat Taylor, making the coffee pot explode. "I'm sorry, Aunt Piper, it's just, I don't have a life! My so-called 'life' consists of running around or trying to defend myself, because if I don't win, I'm as good as dead! What's the point in living, if you're always on the run?"_

"_Oh, there's love, honey," Phoebe suggested, sitting down at the table._

"_Oh c'mon! You actually believe in love?" asked Taylor._

"_Of course! I mean, look at us. We're all married. I've got Coop, Aunt Paige has Henry, and Aunt Piper has Leo. Of course there is love, and plus, if you keep saying there's no such thing as love, you might get a cupid from one of the Elders."_

"_Phoebe! They just learned she even exists. I'm sure that they don't want to do favors for her," Piper said, sitting down next to Phoebe._

"_Well? They did for me, and you know how much we got them mad," said Phoebe._

"_See, why couldn't I have been just a regular girl who wasn't a witch? Then I wouldn't have to deal with Cupids or Elders. Hell, I wouldn't mind a life without demons too, but who wouldn't?" Taylor asked._

"_Honey, being a witch is a gift! Yea, at first it's hard, but then it'll get better, I promise. It got better for us, so it'll definitely get better for you," Phoebe said, taking Taylor's hand in hers._

"_It better," Taylor said, making a slight smile at Phoebe. "I guess, this is the best gift I've been given. I've been given you guys, and really, I love you."_

"_Aww, honey, we love you too!" Phoebe said, getting up and hugging Taylor. "Group hug!"_

_Paige and Piper got up and all started to hug Taylor. Taylor fell to the ground as Phoebe, Paige, and Piper came tumbling onto her and they all started to burst into laughter._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taylor quickly opened her eyes and shot herself up. She looked around and saw that the room was still dark. Looking over to her watch, she saw it was only five in the morning. As Taylor rubbed her eyes, she felt a warm liquid on her face and realized she'd been crying. Quickly wiping the tears away, she got up and got dressed. Quietly creeping out of the room, she walked down into the common room. She walked passed the sleeping portraits and opened the Fat Lady's portrait and walked out.

She started to walk down the stairs, not knowing where she was going. She couldn't believe it. She'd never dreamed about her family and cried. She had always tried to block those memories, hoping that it would ease the pain, but it only increased it. _If only I'd have done something! Maybe, just maybe, they would be alive_ thought Taylor. _It's my entire fault! I should've done something! If only I'd have! Why didn't I try to save them? Why? Why didn't I do something! Why! Why didn't I just not listen to them and helped? Then, I wouldn't be here! I could've been at home in San Francisco, going to school and making coffee._

Taylor had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Lucius and Severus were walking right in her direction. Still thinking of what she could've done to prevent her family's death, she ran hard into Severus' chest.

"Oww!" she exclaimed, looking up to see Professor Snape and Professor Malfoy. "Sorry."

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Snape asked, watching her rub her head.

"Just walking around," she said, and started to walk off. The two professors followed her. "Why are you following me?"

"Why aren't you asleep?" Lucius asked, quickening his pace.

"Because I woke up and I can't go back to sleep. Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked, walking outside and over towards the Black Lake.

"You don't need to know that," Lucius retorted.

"Yea, because I'm just a kid and I don't know anything. Whatever, I've heard that speech before. Look, I don't really care, but are you going to stop following me?" she asked, turning around quickly so that Lucius hit her. She fell hard to the ground with a throbbing pain in her head as she made contact to the hard surface.

"I'm sorry," Lucius said mockingly, as Professor Snape held out a hand. Taylor gladly accepted it, and he hoisted her up and she had to grab both his arms so she wouldn't go flying.

"Thanks," she said, balancing herself.

"Mmm…" was all he said. He didn't realize it, but he was still holding her hand. Taylor's hand was warm and soft against his, cold and muscular hand and it felt very comforting.

"Professor?" she asked, breaking him from his little trance.

"Hmm?" he started, but realized what he was doing and quickly dropped her hand as if it was a plague. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Taylor, starting to walk towards the Black Lake.

"Miss Halliwell," started Lucius.

"Nights! Nights! I'm Miss Nights," she reminded him.

"Miss _Nights_, you shouldn't be wandering around at this hour. Merlin only knows what could happen to you. Someone might try to … I'm not sure, _kidnap_ you," said Lucius. Taylor quickly turned around.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm not strong enough that I can't protect myself? Because, I don't need to see to use my powers. Hell, if someone put a bag over my head, I would still be able to blow them up," spat Taylor, her hands clenched in a fist. She knew that if he were someone else, she probably would've blown him up by now.

"Hmm …"

"Yea, well whatever. I don't need to tell you anything about myself," she said, changing her course and was now advancing towards a tree.

"Miss Nights, why so upset? Are you saying that I might kidnap you?" Lucius asked, grabbing her hand.

"No, I'm just saying the facts," she said. "Now, would you please let go of my wrist before I blow you up?"

"Hmm …" he said, but not letting go of her wrist.

Then, out of nowhere, Snape sent a spell that knocked her out. She was laying unconscious on the ground, while Snape and Lucius brought her inside the castle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Milord, here's the girl," Lucius said, kneeling on one knee.

All of the Death Eaters were there and watched Lucius and Snape kiss Voldemort's robes. They backed away and went back to their spots, with Taylor lying unconscious on the floor. Snape looked over at Taylor's face and felt something that he normally didn't feel: guilt. He felt guilty for what he'd done to her and he never normally feels guilt.

"Good, let me see her," he commanded. Lucius and Snape both took out there wands and sent a spell flying her way.

"Ugh! What happened?" she asked, rubbing her head. Opening her eyes, she saw all the Death Eaters and Voldemort. She quickly got up off the floor and stared at Voldemort.

"She's a little twerp. She shouldn't be here," spat Bellatrix.

"Who are you?" Taylor asked, looking at Bellatrix.

"You don't need to know girl!"

"Silence!" Voldemort rasped. "What's your name?" asked Voldemort, even though he knew it.

"Taylor Nights, and you must be … Voldemort?" she asked, cocking her head. All the Death Eaters' eyes widened when she said his name. "Dude, you so need plastic surgery."

"Hmm … you obviously don't know anything, since you said my name," stated Voldemort, getting up from his chair and walking towards Taylor.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't need to get this close," said Taylor, backing up as far as she could until her palms hit a cold wall. She made a small gasp when she realized there was no other place fore her to go.

"Afraid, are we?" Voldemort asked with a chuckle.

"No, but …" she said, and then made a hand gesture and everything froze.

Realizing what happened, she quickly moved away and walked to the middle of the room. Looking around, everyone had been chuckling before she froze them, but Snape looked upset. She walked over to Snape and looked in his stone cold eyes. She slowly backed up and was back in the middle of the room. Not sure, how long she'd be able to hold it and wanted to again if she needed to, she made a hand gesture and time unfroze.

"How—?" Voldemort quickly turned around to see Taylor in the middle of the room waving. All the Death Eaters just stared.

"That's part of my molecule freezing. If you want, I can show you molecule combustion," said Taylor evilly.

"Not necessary, my dear," Voldemort said, advancing on her. Everyone heard Bellatrix cursing under her breath.

"'My dear'? Dude, you seriously have issues and should probably think of plastic surgery," Taylor said, this time not backing up. Taylor heard someone make a small chuckle and saw Draco Malfoy. "Draco? You're a … whatever you guys are?"

"Yes, I am," he said, straightening himself up.

"Yea, okay … umm … ah!" she started, but stopped when she grabbed her head. There was a loud ringing noise that wouldn't go away. Falling to her knees, she started screaming. All the Death Eaters looked confused because Voldemort hadn't Crucio-d her. "Ahh! Make it stop! Make it stop!" she screamed. Suddenly, the ringing stopped and she opened her eyes. "Did you do that?" she asked, getting up on her feet.

"No," Voldemort said, still looking a little confused.

"Ugh! Why can't he tell me anything?" Taylor asked herself, spinning herself around. "Ugh! He should tell me what I'm doing so I won't … I don't know! Shoot someone with my damn crossbow?" A black mist appeared around her right hand and when it disappeared, a black crossbow was left.

"Is that the crossbow you were talking about?" asked Voldemort.

"Huh? Oh—dammit! Dumb. Thing!" she yelled, making the crossbow disappear.

"How do you do that?"

"That? Umm … it comes with being a Darklighter. A Darklighter can summon their crossbow, track Whitelighters, black orb, and … then can glamour."

"Glamour?"

"Umm … to glamour means to shape-shift. I can … shape-shift. I can shape-shift!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Hah! Take that Paige! I can glamour!"

"Paige?"

"Paige is my dead aunt. She died with the rest of my family when demons, Darklighters, and warlocks ambushed them one day."

"Warlocks? Demons? Darklighters? What are you babbling on about?" Voldemort asked, loosing his patience. He thought she was making all this up.

"Umm—uhh—" she started. She had no idea if she should tell him anything. It would be bad because he might go looking for someone evil and recruit them, and that would give Evil a huge advantage.

"Well?" Voldemort asked, taking a step closer to her. He was now right in front of her and was just about ready to kill her.

"Well, umm, sorry!" she said, making a hand gesture as if she was throwing something, and Voldemort went flying against the wall.

The Death Eaters all went for her, wands out and were going to kill her. They kept sending Killing Curses at her and she kept making them go flying somewhere else, that wasn't her. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep this up and she made another hand gesture and time froze. Letting out a sigh of relief, Taylor quickly moved out of the way and into the shadows. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to hold it, and she might still need to use it. Making another hand gesture, time unfroze.

"Where is she?" Voldemort hissed, getting to his feet.

"I don't know! She was right there, and now she's gone! It must be her molecule power, if you believe that, milord," Macnair stated, looking around the room.

Taylor was breathing very slowly and as quietly as she could, but she was afraid. Her body was shaking and she had no idea why she wasn't dark orbing out of this place, but she wasn't. It was like that was the only power she wasn't using. She'd never used it before on herself, which made her a little hesitant about it.

Looking around the room, Voldemort saw her in the corner. He acted like he didn't see her and was raged about her "disappearance". "Where is she? Find her, now!" he bellowed, looking around the room. Taylor saw that most of the Death Eaters left the room and continued to search the rest of the castle, or wherever they were. Snape, Lucius, and Voldemort were still in this room though, trying to find her. Taylor shut her eyes and started to breathe heavily until she felt a hand on her face. "I found you," Voldemort said, watching her open her eyes. "Did you really think you'd be able to escape?" he asked, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Let. Go!" she yelled, wriggling around in his grip. Though all he did was laugh. "Get! Your! Fucking! Hands! Off! Me!" Slapping his face, Voldemort went flying against the wall. The slap was unintentional, but was pleasing nonetheless.

"Milord!" Snape and Lucius started running towards their master's side.

"Fools! Get the girl!" yelled Voldemort, pushing himself up from the ground. The two servants ran over towards Taylor, but were just thrown to the ground like their master.

"You'll pay! All of you!" With that, purple-black spirit balls swirled around the girl, carefully lifting her into the air, and soon turning her into a purple-black mist carried through the roof.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I know! Hate me for all you care! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in what seems like years. Things have been happening and school's just becoming hard. Also, the ideas just don't flow like they used to. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry that it's shorter than my other chapters, but they're going to be shorter from now on because it'll be easier for me to update. Thanks for reading have a nice day! Also! R&R!! And please, NO FLAMERS OR FLAMES!!


End file.
